Untilted
by SARAobsessed101
Summary: An anti Calleigh/Jake fic. Jake abuses Calleigh. Will Eric be able to save her before it's too late? First Miami fic!
1. First Time

She had a long day at work and all she wanted to do was go to bed. When she got home she went up to their bedroom to watch TV, but eventually she fell asleep.

Five hours later (2:00 am)...

After work he went out drinking with his friends and got drunk. He went up to their bedroom and found her sleeping, so he slapped her across her face to wake her up.

"Jake is that you?" Calleigh asked as she woke up.

"Why weren't you waiting for me?" Jake screamed at her.

Smelling the alcohol on his breath she asked him "Did you got out drinking tonight?"

"What if I did? That's not a crime!" Jake screamed.

"No, but getting drunk and driving home is," she answered.

"Shut up!" Jake screamed as he slapped her again.

"Do you want anything?" Calleigh asked.

"No!" he screamed.

"Well, I'll go get you some water," Calleigh said turning away from Jake.

"No you don't! Get back here!" Jake screamed at her pulling her hair.

"Ow!" Calleigh screamed in pain.

"Don't you scream at me!" Jake screamed at her and punched her in the eye.

Calleigh stepped back shaken from what just happened.

"I want some water!" Jake screamed.

'I'll go get you some," Calleigh said as she ran out of the room down the stairs and to the kitchen. She walked over to the cabinet pulled out a glass, walked over to the fridge and got some ice and filled the rest of the cup up with water. She walked back upstairs to find Jake sleeping, so she covered him up and went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading,

SARAobsessed101

PS Please review!


	2. Pancakes

The next morning Calleigh woke up with her back hurting like hell from sleeping on the couch. She went into the bathroom and found that she had gotten a bruise from when Jake had slapped her. She left the bathroom and checked the clock it was six thirty. She had a hour before she had to leave for work, so she went upstairs to wake Jake up. She found him sleeping, so she approached him timidly.

"Jake it's six thirty. Time to wake up," Calleigh said.

"Good morning Calleigh," Jake said as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning Jake," Calleigh said and she gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"What happened to your cheek?" Jake asked.

"Yesterday, I was rushing off to DNA and I accidently ran into the galss door," Calleigh explained.

"Okay, but that's not like you," Jake said.

"I know. I was just rushing and I thought the door was open and I just ran into it," Calleigh explained.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Jake said and he headed for the bathroom.

Calleigh went downstairs to make some pancakes for breakfast, so she got out the instant panckake mix from the cabinet, a bowl, and 1/2 cup of water for the pancakes.

By the time she wasdone making the pancakes Jake came downstairs wearing a pair of chocolate chord and a light blue shirt.

"Pancakes! My favorite," he said and he leaned over to kiss Calleigh.

In fourty-five minutes they were both out the door and heading to work...


	3. Kimberly Marshall

Calleigh was sitting in the garage putting on make-up to cover up the bruise Jake had given her last night, when Eric saw her and tapped on her window.

Calleigh turned to him bruise half-covered.

"What happened to you?" Eric asked.

"Nothing," Calleigh responded.

"Come on. You don't expect me to believe that," Eric protested.

"No not really," Calleigh responded.

"Did Jake do this to you?" Eric asked.

"Yes, he came home drunk and I was sleeping and it got a little out of hand," Calleigh answered.

"A little out of hand! Calleigh he gave you a bruise!" Eric was now practically screaming.

"Quiet down," Calleigh said.

"Please tell me this was the first time he has done this to you," Eric said.

"Yes it was," Caslleigh answered.

"Would you like to out to dinner with me after shift?" Eric asked.

"I would like that," Calleigh said as she started to finish putting her cover-up on. Eric came over to the passenger's side opened the door and sat with her until she was done putting on her make-up. When she was done they walked into the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and to Horatio's office to see if they had any cases. Calleigh knocked on the door of Horatio's office and he told them to come in.

"Good morning Calleigh, Eric," Horatio said.

"Good morning H," they both said in unison.

"Do we have anything yet?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact you do, you both have a woman found dead in her home, address 20200 SW 114th Avenue," Horatio said,"

"Thanks H," Eric said as he opened the door for Calleigh and the walked to the garage and Calleigh dove the Hummer to the victim's address. When the arrived Alexx was already working on the body.

"Hey Alexx. Who's our vic," Calleigh asked.

"Hey baby. Her name is Kimberly Marshall," Alexx said and Calleigh looked down at the body a caucasian female with long blonde hair and big brown eyes.

"How old was she?" Eric asked.

"Turned thirty eight two weeks ago," Alexx said.

"Any signs on how she died?" Calleigh asked.

"It looks as if she was manually asphyxiated," Alexx said.

"She was stangled," Calleigh said.

"That's right baby. (Alexx moved the victim's hair out of the way.) See two on the front eight on the back," Alexx explained.

"How long had she been dead?" Calleigh asked.

"Can't be more than two hours ago," Alexx said.

"Eric go get the fuming chamber! QUICK!" Calleigh said and Eric ran off to got get the fuming chamber. They quickly set it up and got one use able print from the front right of the victim's neck.

They close the case in eight hours finding that the print matched her husband and upon taking UV pictures they discovered that she had suffered physical abuse in the past.

After shift...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading,

SARAobsessed101

PS Please review!


	4. Dinner with Eric and Second Time

Eric saw Calleigh through the glass door of the ballistics department. She was sitting at her desk, her back was to him. He opened the door and she turned around, she looked distraught and worried as she stood up and said "Hi Eric."

He ran over and embraced her in a hug and asked "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking," Calleigh responded.

"You can tell me anything," Eric said.

"I was thinking about that case... and how our vic was abused...I'm **_not_**going to end up like that," Calleigh said.

"Good, that's wonderful to hear," Eric said and he gave her a peck on the cheek. "So you still want to go to dinner," Eric continued.

"Of course," Calleigh responded and Eric walked over to the door and opened it for Calleigh. "Thanks you," Calleigh responded to the gesture. They were half way out of the crime lab when Calleigh said "I have to go get my purse."

"Locker room," Eric said.

"Locker room," Calleigh replied and they walked off to the locker room. When they arrived at the locker room Calleigh quickly unlocked her locker and grabbed her purse. "Now we can leave," Calleigh said and in a few minutes they were in the garage. They stood outside of Calleigh car and Calleigh asked "Where are we going?"

"It's up to you," Eric responded.

"I don't know," Calleigh said.

"Well what are you in the mood for?" Eric asked.

"Definitely American," Calleigh responded.

"What about the Village Cafe? They have awesome burgers and anything else you might want," Eric suggested.

"That sounds perfect, and I know exactly where that is. I'll meet you there," Calleigh responded.

"Meet you there," Eric said as he ran off to his car.

Eric got to the restaurant, parked and waited for Calleigh, when he saw her pull up he ran over to her car to greet her.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Calleigh asked as she opened her car door.

"I know a short cut," Eric said.

"You suck," Calleigh said as she punched Eric in the arm.

"I know," Eric responded and they entered the restaurant and they were greeted by a tall, blonde, dark brown-eyed woman wearing all black.

"Welcome to Village Cafe. How many are in your party?" the woman asked.

"Two," Eric said.

"Follow me," the woman said as she picked up two menus and lead them to a table for two near the back of the restaurant. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you," Calleigh said as she sat down.

A few moments later Eric asked "Are you okay?" to a spaced out Calleigh.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Calleigh responded and the waiter appeared.

"Hello. I'm Jessie and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Jessie asked.

"I'll have a Diet Coke," Calleigh requested.

"I'll have a regular Coke," Eric requested.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," Jessie said and he left to go get their drinks.

"I'm worried about you," Eric said.

"About what?" Calleigh asked.

"Your relationship," Eric said.

"With Jake," Calleigh said.

"Yeah. Cal I... care about you. I really do, and when I saw you hurt this morning I was worried about your safety because I don't want you being abu...hurt because it hurts me to see you hurt," Eric said.

"That's really sweet," Calleigh said. "I know what can happen in an abusive relationship, so if it gets that bad I'll find a way to get out of it," Calleigh continued.

"You promise," Eric said.

"I promise," Calleigh repeated.

"So what are you thinking about?" Eric said gesturing to the menu.

"I was thinking about the turkey burger with the steamed broccoli side," Calleigh answered.

"Good choice," Eric responded and Jessie appeared.

"Are you ready to order?" Jessie asked.

"Yes. I'll have the turkey burger, but instead of the fries can I have the steamed broccoli?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course. And for you sir," Jessie said.

"I'll have the cheeseburger with the side of grilled shrimp," Eric said and he handed Jessie the menus.

"Thank you," Jessie said and he went off to go put in the order.

Forty five minutes later...

Calleigh and Eric were finished their meals and Jessie appeared and said "Are we having dessert tonight?"

Eric looked at Calleigh and she said "I'm fine."

"No thank you, just the check," Eric responded.

"I'll be right back with the check," Jessie said as he left to fetch the check. He was back a few moments later with the check. "Here you go," Jessie said as he laid the check on the table.

"Thank you," Eric said picking up the check.

"How much is it?" Calleigh asked.

"Don't worry about it," Eric responded.

"Come on Eric. How much is it?" Calleigh asked again.

"I'll take care of it," Eric responded.

"Are you sure?" Calleigh asked.

"Positive," Eric responded.

"Thank you," Calleigh said.

"No problem," Eric replied and Jessie came out of no where and Eric handed him the black check holder with the money in it and laid ten dollars on the table, and Eric walked Calleigh out to her car where they said their good byes, and Calleigh went on her way.

When Calleigh arrived home (eight pm)...

Jake was waiting for Calleigh on the couch with a beer in hand. "Where have you been?" Jake asked as soon as Calleigh shut the front door.

"I went out for dinner," Calleigh answered.

"With who?" Jake continued to scream as he approached her.

"Eric," Calleigh responded.

"You bitch!" Jake screamed as he slapped Calleigh across the face.

"What?" Calleigh asked as he grabbed Calleigh's arm tightly and started to drag Calleigh up the stairs to their bedroom.

"You probably ended up going to his house and fucking him!" Jake continued to scream as the continued to drag her up the stairs.

"No I didn't!" Calleigh screamed back (at this point they were standing at the foot of the bed).

"Oh, shut up you bitch!" Jake screamed and hit Calleigh over the head with the beer bottle. She was instantly knocked out and collapsed on top of the bed.

After taking a shower (ten minutes) Jake climbed in bed and fell asleep with Calleigh still collapsed on the bed.

In the morning...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading!

SARAobsessed101

PS Please review!


	5. Revalation

Calleigh woke up to her head throbbing, and rolled over to check the time and she saw that it was 9:30. She started freaking out because she was a hour and a half late for work. She quickly jumped out of bed and hopped in the shower, and noticed that she had a big dark brown bruises around her wrist and on her face from the night before. After her shower (9:40) she heard someone knocking on the door, so she threw on her underwear and robe and went to the front door. Calleigh opened the door and saw that it was Erik standing there and asked "What are you doing here?"

"You were an hour and a half late, so I came to see if you were okay," Erik explained and he noticed the brown bruise on her cheek then he asked "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I just overslept," Calleigh said.

"Can I come in?" Erik asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, come on in," Calleigh said. "I have to finish getting ready, so I'll be upstairs," Calleigh continued.

"Okay. Is there any thing I can make you?" Erik asked.

"If you could make me a cup of coffee... the mix is next to the coffee maker in the plastic container," Calleigh said.

"I see it," Erik responded.

"Thank you," Calleigh said.

"No problem," Erik replied. Calleigh shut her bedroom door behind her and walked into her walk-in closet she shared with Jake. She picked out a green tank top with a black three-buttoned shrug, black slacks and black high heels. She got dressed and walked into the bathroom and did her usual make-up on her face, but with more on her cheek and put some on her wrist did her long blonde hair in a high pony tail and walked down stairs and into the kitchen. "You look amazing!," Erik said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you for the compliment and the coffee," Calleigh siad as Erik pulled out a chair and Calleigh noticed that here was a plate of toast and a banana sitting there for her. "Thank you Erik!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"No problem. Now you have to eat," Erik said noticing make-up on her wrist from when she went to pick up the toast and grabbed her hand gently and asked "Did he do this to you?"

"Last night," Calleigh responded.

"What happened?" Erik questioned.

"We just got into an argument and it got physical," Calleigh said tears streaming down her face.

"Was it because I took you out for dinner last night?" Erik asked. Calleigh shook her head "yes".

"I'm sorry I should have thought about it before I asked you," Erik said feeling guilty for putting Calleigh through this crap, but then Eric thought that it wasn't his fault and it definitely wasn't her fault it was only one person's fault and that person was Jake.

"No it's not your fault," Calleigh said tears starting to stop.

"I'll talk to him today," Erik decided.

"Thank you so much! Calleigh said as she went back upstairs to re-do her make-up and then they headed off to work.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

SARAobsessed101

PS Sorry for the long wait I have been working on another cite called .

PS2 If you want to come check out my profile and follow the link and search Becca*Type2012 in writers to check out some of my other stories/ poems!


End file.
